Red Moon
by Darkus Asuka
Summary: There's a particular phase of moon that brings us to our most disturbing and disgusting side, no human ever has lived through that side. We will lust for you, we will hunt you down...and we will devour you when that time comes.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's midnight.

Everyone's meant to be asleep but something just eats away at this one person

Azure and a glowing violet orb stared out the side of of his bed,watching, waiting, for someone to come through the door, as if expecting this someone to notice his discomfort and being unable to sleep at this time of night.

...No one came...

_Alone_, he realized, _I'm the only one awake at this godly hour..._ In a flash the thick covers were thrown off and the small boy swung his legs over the side of the bed staring at the door.

Something was going to happen, but what?

Then suddenly the sounds of gunshooting was heard.

_Bang!_

_Claclop claclop._

Hooves of horses were also heard right after that first sound, making it even more suspicious, it was getting louder, as if getting _closer_.

He stood up, his white nightshirt, wrinkled, while his slate coloured hair was messed up and sticking out in places. The soft padding of his feet on the soft carpet then onto the wooden floors, he made his way over to the large window, then stared.

And just gawked at what he was met with...

...It was blood red...

_...A blood red moon..._

He couldn't stop himself, couldn't tear his eyes away even for a second. That large round, once meant to be silverish in colour, red moon. My mismatched eyes opened wide, as if in awe.

_SPLAT!_

It was abrupt, it stopped the boy's trance, but in just one single moment, the window was covered in that dark oozing liquid all forms have, but, it was also _red_.

_Red blood._

He started trembling...not in awe but in fear...

_What's going on? Why can't I move?_

His trembling just continued to get worse. Slowly bringing shaky hands to his chest he gripped the cloth that covered his body as if a sort of self comfort, but it didn't work. He took one step back until he heard a blood curdling cry of agony, which would make anyone's insides churn.

A whimper escaped his lips as he took one more step to have the back of his legs meet the edge of the bed, shakily he goes to sit down but he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and one hand go to his eyes to cover them.

_Now I was trapped and couldn't see._

But that's all that took...for him to release a load uncontrollably, making a mess of his nightshirt and the carpet.

"It's alright, young master...please just calm down..."

_That voice! _

"S-Sebastian...!"

He was so scared, the slate haired boy just wished to back in his bed sleeping and forgetting this ever happened.

_But no...I can't_.

Not after what he just did when a simple gentle gesture pushed him to over the edge.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I didn't mean to scare you."

No more words could come out of the teen's mouth. Only harsh and irregular breathing.

"I would've got here sooner, but I was a little tied up. Young master, we have to leave, we're not safe here."

_Just what is going on?_

As if reading his thoughts her replied through the same hushed tone, "We have some trouble outside and inside. It seems more of my kind are after you."

"A-After me?"

"Yes,"

Ciel shook more violently, "A-Ah..."

"Shh...you'll be all right...As long as I'm by your side." Bright cat like eyes trained down on the fragile and small boy against his chest, "First, we'll quickly clean you up and dress you in something clean."

He nodded, "J-Just hurry, that's an order..." Trying his best just to sound stable was just _so_ hard right not for the poor boy.

He obeyed not being able to count to ten, Ciel was cleansed and dressed. Scooped up bridal style then was carried out of the room and down the stairs as quick as they could go.

_"We hunger for you soul."_

_"Give up, we've got you now."_

_"You're ours. Ciel Phantomhive."_

_Who are they? Why do they want my soul? Don't they know I'm contracted to Sebastian?_

His thoughts continued to run wild that he didn't even notice they were now outside.

He shivered.

Breaking from that train of thought, those same mismatched eyes of that one human boy...couldn't be torn away from what he saw, countless corpses were lying about near their feet. None of which that were pretty to look at. Organs were torn out, leaving only the empty shell of skin and bones. But even that, was only a little there.

It was like a massacre, with dirty and vile people whom had been turned into nothing but unusable objects. Blood stained the once green grass, which was dark in colour already from the lack of light.

But that...that red moon just continued to glow brightly.

Ciel glanced up, giving himself a good look at subject of the same colour he was so used too.

_Why am I so scared? I've seen these things happen countless times before..._

The situation was _so _ much different than what he has witnessed before. The poor young earl Phantomhive, probably wouldn't be able to take much more.

"Ciel."

Two sets of eyes bulged, that voice. They know it anywhere.

"Alice..."

"Incorrect."

Glancing in the direction of where the voice came from, down came four black silhoettes, most of them with glowing red-violet eyes but one down on all fours in front of the smallest figure had a marking glowing bright red upon his neck.

"It's Alizania."

Sebastian's eyes also began to glow, long dark claws beginning to tighten the grip his had on his master.

"H-Huh?" Ciel noticed and shakily looked around to see what was wrong with his demon butler, but regreted it as soon as he did, "S-Sebastian...!" His eyes flew wide open again and he struggled to get out of the black haired tall man's grasp, "Put me down! That's an order!"

Sebastian put him down alright, but not in the way the little Earl wanted...his arms were outstretched and pinned there by the now clawed hands of his once faithful butler.

"Let me go!" The tears finally began to roll down his cheeks.

"Never,"

That retort came from the small girl figure that raised up one clawed hand after peeling off what it looked like a glove, then extended the hand out then sudden withdrew it with a hard tug.

There were four coloured streams of light coming from it.

Never in his life has he ever seen something quite like that... His contract signed eye began to burn as soon as his normal eye can into looking at the long threads. But taking a long look his noticed they all were going towards to her followers, wrapping around their necks, but one...just one...was over his way and wrapped around Sebastian's neck. As if a collar for a dog.

Then Ciel realized it.

That girl he once knew as "Alice" was using her taming powers.

"W-Wait! Please!"

She ignored his pleas and opened her mouth revealing the sight of silver fangs, "Mizu! Cover him! Christopher!..." a smirk tugged at her lips, "Devour him...devour, Ciel Phantomhive."

"No, no please!"

Said men advance their way over to the boy in a flash, and the next thing you could hear were his screams.


	2. His Butler, Precious

Chapter 1 - His butler, Precious.

Three days earlier...

"You call yourself a lady! Your posture is so slouched! It'll damage your spine!"

A glare was given in return from the small child whom was lying on the couch with her legs crossed and sipping a small cup of tea, "Lady or not, I am what I am, I'll do what I like." She smirked and glanced around the room at all the others whom was either doing something or just walking around. "Christopher,"

A sigh escaped from a teen with bright orange hair that looked like he'd only just got out of bed, but green eyes still showed the innocence that most would have lost long before his age now, "Yes, Alice?"

Said girl straightened herself up to stand on her feet which were covered in a pair of white knee high boots with a red stripe coming from the heel up behind the leg to the top, and with both having at least a four inch high heel on them. She twirled a little pulling off her famous white hat with that small black rose on the double band around the base. Arching her back she tossed the long strands of her pastel pink hair over her shoulder, and let her blue-violet eyes looked the man over with a smug smirk on her face while placing a hand on her hip, "Straight enough for you?"

Christopher was about to comment but got cut off by the sound of a younger teen's shout. Curious eyes of the two glanced to the stairs and saw the slate haired boy whom owned the place they were freeloading at, a scowl was present on his face, so he really wasn't happy _at all_. "What are you all doing?"

"I got Matthew disappear to the garden and put up with Finny, Amanda's in the kitchen cleaning and cooking away, and Kira's just sitting there playing at her harp. Just like normal. Isn't that right, my dear, Ciel?" Her voice gave off the faintest of a foreign accent, which was always something that made Ciel smile.

"Alright."

"Were you doing your work? I apologise for the noise, they tend to get like that," A red haired woman sitting on a small stool near a piano, with a stringed instrument in between her legs, grey toned eyes were focused on the harp that she was playing gently, her fingers tapping each string in the most utter soft touch letting a darling sound to come from it, her voice was almost that of a harp, gentle and soft to the ears, "I bet you're hungry, master Phantomhive, do you wish for us to make you something?"

"I'd like something sweet," Was his reply.

A nod came from the redhead as she glanced over to the blond woman whom was standing in the doorway for the kitchen grinning from ear to ear, "Would he mind having creamed rice cakes with some chocolate sauce?"

His tongue darted out to moisten his lips while staring at the blonde with a look of anticipation. Was jumped from his thoughts when Alice was trying to reach up to pat his head a frown of concentration on her young features. "Yes, Amanda that would be lovely, thank you."

"Oh good! I just got to make the chocolate sauce and you can eat, don't mind?" Her red eyes closed momentarily as she disappeared back into the kitchen to do what she was ordered.

Two men with black hair then came from the living room, one pushing up a pair of glasses with the handle of a pair of shears that he held, inhuman light green eyes lidded in annoyance. The other man had maroon coloured eyes and a hand on his forehead out of exsperation.

"Where were you two the last few hours?" Ciel questioned the two newly comers.

"I was helping Finnian with the gardening," The man with the glasses stated.

The one wearing the tailcoat just smirked and fixed up said outfit, "I was cleaning up, the rooms, my lord."

A delicate eyebrow, of the pink haired girl in front of Ciel, rose, "You were, were you two?"

"Indeed, after all, I'd never do anything with this _dog_."

Sebastian turned to look straight into the glasses covered eyes with an emotionless expression, "The feeling's mutual, little lady."

"_Excuse me_?"

"Matthew! Calm down!" Christopher dashed over and grabbed a hold of said man's arm and dragged him over with him to Akai, "Don't get yourself in too much trouble."

A huff was the only retort. "At least I'm not like Grell whom just tries to rape him every moment awake."

Sebastian sighed heavily, while Ciel gave off an amused smirk, "That's true, Sebastian, he is no where near like Grell, and you two make quite the _pair_." He turned to Alice whom grabbed a hold of his hand and snickered with him.

"Excuse me, young master! He's a suspended reaper! I'm a demon!"

"Stop denying it, we all know you want him," Amanda just chose that precise moment to exit the kitchen with the platter of treats their male master requested. "Here you go, enjoy please."

It was certainly something the small Earl Ciel Phantomhive could get used too...

People that actually like him, treat him like family and a master into one.

_But Alice._

Ciel glanced down to the giggling pink haired girl, the one that he trusts so dearly. Even more than Elizabeth or Sebastian.

_Because she's someone that knows pain I went through, and around the same age as me._

No, she wasn't a normal case. But she was a lovely girl. Split personalities and all... Even when she was angered, she barely did any damage, only a few shouts then she gives up. Only being a demon/human hybrid, she has a short temper and among disliked resorting to violence.

But hybrid or full-blooded, she was a demon, and she was dangerous.

_Especially is she uses her demon taming powers against you..._ Ciel thought once more. _Maybe I should be more careful around them?_

A single glance to Sebastian and a small bite of his dessert, Ciel smiled to himself, closing his one visable eye in content.

_No. I don't want them to change. I've still got Sebastian if something does happen._

But for how long will he have that demon he was contracted too?

-/3-

It was later that night, the dark haired demon butler and his small master were inside the bathroom. Ciel absolutely bare and inside the bathtub, a small amount of bubbles around in the tub covering his certain areas from view - not like he cared he's only with Sebastian after all - and getting washed by the demon, gently.

There was long amount of silence until.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Do you have any weaknesses?"

Maroon eyes widened just slightly showing the shock that he had from the sudden question. "Why, yes, all demons have weaknesses..."

The small boy shuffled around in the bath and moved to be on his knees and stares at the black haired demon butler, "Well?"

"Well, what young master?"

"What are they?"

A chuckle escaped Sebastian's lips, "If you want to know, why not ask _Alice_. She tames my kind after all."

"Must you say her name in such a way? She's only a child, no where near being older than me, how would she know of this?"

"Have you asked her?"

His mouth felt like it was glued shut, refusing to let him speak.

"I thought as much. I advise you to talk to her more so than me, young master." Sebastian quickly continued to massage the small teen's shoulders cleaning away the daily dirt.

"I shall ask her, when we're done here."

"You're going to go to her room in your nightwear?"

"It's just Alice."

"She is a demon, young master, remember?"

"Demon or not, it's still Alice."

Ciel narrowed his eyes at his butler to cut of the conversation. Only to have gotten one more retort, "You seem to trust her more then the one you're bounded too. I'm starting to think you're going to break the contract."

He froze, _Could I be doing just that...?_ No. Of course not! That's just absurd! He doens't have any good enough reasons to rather Alice, than the maroon eyed demon, besides one thing.

Alice sacrificed her human body just to save his life, and almost killing herself off in the meantime.

"I'm not breaking the contract. I just feel the need to repay Alice, after all she did..."

"Oh?" That sparked his interest. "You mean when she took the blow in the stomach, to save you? Killing her two children while at it?"

"Yes."

"I see, that's understandable for you to feel in debt to her. You're only human after all."

A growl in return.

"But you have to remember, any demon or reaper can fall under her certain spell even if they protested too." The way that Sebastian phrased that just sent shivers down his spine, and not in a good way.

"I'll watch myself. Don't worry."

"I'll always be by your side, my lord. Don't worry too much."

He didn't feel in the mood for fighting, so he just answered with, "If you say so." Then let the other return to cleansing him ready for the night.

-/3-

It was now around 11 in the evening, everyone that lived in the manor would be asleep by now.

Well. Most of them.

Bardroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin and Tanaka were all asleep that's for certain. Amanda, Matthew, Christopher and Kira might be. But the other's you couldn't be certain.

_Rustle, rustle._

The sound of blankets being removed was sounded out through one room, as soon as Sebastian had finally entered into his own room. The soft padding noises of feet against carpet filled out one large room.

_SQUEAK..!_

The door made a loud sound through the quiet halls as the person that just woke up made their way down the hall to another room and lightly knocked on the door.

_Tack, tack, tack._

Boots hitting the floor were all they could hear from inside the room they stood outside of. Then suddenly the door was swung open and a very surprised Alice staring at them. "Ciel?"

"Evening," Came the sleepy reply.

"If you're tired you shouldn't still be up. Go back to bed, we don't want you to get sick..." A frown came onto the smaller's face with a look of worry as she just held the door in place where it was. "Go back to bed, it's too late for you to be up."

"_Alice_."

As soon as she was about the close the door, that demanding tone of her name made her freeze, "You want to enquire about something don't you?" She opened it back up again only slightly.

"Yes, now let me in before Sebastian comes out and sees me out here."

"Just wait until I get-"

"Alice, let me in."

The door was shut in his face. Leaving the Earl clenching his fists in slight anger, _Dammit Alice! You're a guest here, you're meant to do what you're ordered._

"I heard that."

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were _thinking_ it."

He spluttered out some incoherent things until the door was swung open and he was dragged inside. "Hush." Door got closed behind him and she quickly let go. Grabbing a hold of a brush and stroking it through her matted hair, "What is it you wanted to know?"

Trying to look at anywhere but the girl, he asked, "What are a demon's weakness?"

Alice stopped brushing her hair and stared at him in utter shock. _Weakness?_ Her mouth stayed slightly agape while gawking at the teen in front of her.

Ciel, noticing the long period of silence turned to look at her in wondering what's wrong, but came face to face with her hand which was put near his face when she noticed he was about to turn, "Sit down on the bed and do not look at me."

It was his turn to be surprised, just why was Alice ordering him around when it's meant ot be him ordering her around. He obeyed anyway, making his wat over to the large bed, slowly sitting down but stared at the floor. "Are you going to answer?"

"Is there a reason you want to know?"

"No, I just merely want to know."

She stared at him long and hard, coming down that he was indeed saying the truth, he did only _want to know_. "Alright, I'll tell you." Ciel's gaze finally returned to set upon her but she was looking over to the window.

Taking in the sight of her skin that was visable from her lack of clothing that was given a light glow from the light of the candles that were still alit on her desk. _W-Wait! Stop staring at her body. Just because you're curious!_ He mentally slapped himself when he realized what he was doing then looked out the same direction as the blue-violet eyed girl.

"The moon,"

"H-Huh?"

She repeated. "The moon," Quickly glancing over to him with a small smile and a sad look in her eyes, "The moon is our most greatest strength yet are darkest weakness."

"Can you explain it thoroughly?"

A nod was in return as she shifted on her bed to be on her knees with right arm lying on her thighs and the left hand gripping the wrist of the right. "There's a particular phase of moon that brings us to our most disturbing and disgusting side, no human ever has lived through that side."

Ciel's mismatched coloured eyes stared at the child, "What's the phase?"

She lowered her head having her long fringe covering her eyes, only having her mouth visable as it grew into a smirk.

"The Blood Red Moon."

_A...blood red moon...? Have we ever even encountered one of those?_

"Only demons, reapers, and contracted humans become effected by it's glow, but when the red moon does come out... it is..." a demonic chuckle spilled through her lips, as she phrased out; "The red moon is a human's worse nightmare, for it's glow brings a demon to it's devilish side without even letting them protest. Then where are your precious ones when they begin to come after you? Hunting you down as their prey? The blood red moon, will be the death of all humans. The beginning of the end of the world for mortals, and the the ones of devilish nature shall rule over all."

The slate haired boy quickly got up from the bed with a startled cry, "A-Alice!"

She looked over to him and laughed, "Oh, your face is priceless!"

Ciel just blinked a few times before finally regaining composure and a faint blush on his cheeks, "Ahem, so is that actually true?"

Blue-violet eyes gazed upon the small male intently before her lips moved to reply, "Yes," her face was serious. As if this was one of the most horrible things that could ever happen and as if she's afraid that it _will_ happen. "The blood red moon's aura and glow, makes a demon's blood boil, make's their body hot with lust, and the one we're close too, will become our prey, and we won't stop until we get what we want. Or until the sun comes out."

"Oh, is that so..."

_I'm beginning to get a feeling that she's still hiding part of that..._

"We may have one other weakness, but that's normal, it's Holy Water."

"Where can I get some so I can throw it at you." Ciel crossed his arms and looked away with a pout.

"Hey! That's mean!"

"You're mean!"

Alice's eyes widen, quickly reaching over she grasped a hold of the boy and pulled him onto her bed, "Quick get under the covers, someone's coming!" She gave a hushed whisper as she tossed the blankets from her and pushed him down, her fingers threaded through Ciel's hair.

"H-Hey! I don't want to have-"

"Hush!"

In a rapid haste she threw the covers back over her, her legs were draped over the teen's shoulders whom's face was up close and personal to her, but right now she didn't care, she didn't want him to get dragged back to his room until he knew everything he needed to know.

"Alice?" The deep voice of Sebastian was heard through her door followed by a knock, "I heard some yelling, is the young master in your room?"

"No, he's not. I was having a conversation with myself! You know how I think out loud a lot."

"Again? You've been doing that a lot lately Alice. Are you hiding something from all of us...?"

She sighed and shifted a little, causing the boy under her blanket to gasp, "I feel something strange...and I'm pretty sure you feel it too."

He was silent for a long period of time, that felt like _hours_.

Ciel, the poor boy, just wished that he went away so he didn't have to be stuck here, facing the most awkward circumstances. Literally facing them.

"Can I come in?"

Sebastian finally asked after that long silence.

_NO! NO! NO!_

"It's unlocked,"

_Dammit, Alice! I'll get caught._

The door squeaked open then was shut as quietly as possible, the butler demon revealed himself dressed in only a button down and his trousers, but the shirt was unbutton, as if it was feeling a heat of some sort.

"Are you alright Sebastian?" Blue-violet eyes widened at the sight of the cold and calm butler that always makes a complaint about not being dressed without the tailcoat he treasures, but here he was in her room in just _that_.

"It seems to be affecting me more than you..." His eyes accidently gazed down to the covers, and he noticed the arm disappearing under the covers as if in between her legs in an inproper way, which it actually wasn't, her hand was only holding onto Ciel's head to keep him quiet, but Sebastian didn't know that, "or maybe it has affected you a bit more than I expected, do you wish for assistance?"

"No, it's alright, being in a child demon body has it's advantages. Since I can't get as _hot_ as your body may be."

Ciel blinked but willed every part of his body to not move at all, _What...?_ He was so confused, what were they talking about...? Was something in the air? Or...was it the thing Alice just explained to him.

"Just what ever you do Alice...if the Young master comes 'round to speak to you, please...do not. _Do not_. Tell him." His expression was almost identical to the one that Alice had on while answering Ciel's question earlier.

"I understand, I won't tell him...but he does need to know, he may actually be the next target..."

"I know, and I'm afraid of that to be the case, but, we need to have him not worry so much. We won't give in to temptation so easily."

"Yes, that's right Sebastian...Anyway...good night..."

"Good night, now just keep your guard up. And don't give in."

"Same thing to you...and you know if you need anything, just drop by my room. I'll help anyway I can."

He turned around and looked at her with an emotionless expression, "You're only a child still in my eyes when you're in that body, my lady, if you wish for me to get advice or help from you, be your own age."

A growl escaped her lips, "Treating me by my body's age? How crude."

He gave a smirk in her direction and quickly strolled his way back to his room.

_What...just happened...?_

Ciel threw the covers off of him and her in a flash and quickly moved from between her legs. "D-Dammit Alice! Why didn't you tell me something was happenening?"

"Because I want you to be safe."

He growled, "Don't treat me like a child, just look at yourself."

"Ciel..."

"No! Nothing. I'm going! Good night, Alice!"

Alice was left alone in her room with the flustered and slightly angered Earl making his way back to his own room, while Sebastian stood behind his own room's door and leant against it with harsh breathing and his eyes lidded shut.

_"We only wish to protect you, young master/Ciel..."_

The protect you from the dangers coming your way...


End file.
